Magicant
by Calieut
Summary: Universo alterno. Ness recibe la visita de Buzz Buzz para ir a estudiar a Magicant, pero Porky no puede ir. Los mejores escritores tienen pésimos summarys. ¿Verdad?


**[Bien, bien. Lo primero. Cuando acabais de leer, si alguien quiere poner un review, cosa que dudo, tratad de no herid mucho. Las críticas no constructivas duelen más de lo que creeis. Lo segundo, si teneis alguna sugerencia para seguirlo, es bien recibida. (Vaya, ahora se pensarán que no tengo muchas ideas para este fic... Lo cual no es verdad. Para tercero, no hay yaoi ni yuri ni ningun tipo de relación amorosa en este fic, lo cual es extraño en mí, asi que aprovechar porque esto no se repetirá. De momento.**

**Y lo último, las personalidades de Mother no están del todo definidas. A Lucas lo hago Yandere. A Claus no lo hago tsundere del todo. A Ninten chulo. No voy a cambiarlo, y ya está todo dicho.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son de Shigesato Itoi. Excepto Jeff, Jeff si me pertenece.]**

Ness era un niño corriente y normal. Vestía con una camiseta y unos vaqueros como cualquier chico de su edad. Vivía una casa parecida al resto. Su pelo era moreno, como el de otro. Comía bistec y otras comidas que come la gente. Tenía un perro, una hermana y una madre. Como todos los que tienen familia.

Pero en el fondo era bastante peculiar. Quizá era el hecho de que manejaba tan bien los yo-yo's que era capaz de calmar a una hormiga. O tal vez el hecho de que tenía los ojos violetas. También podría influir toda el aura psíquica que le rodeaba.

Ness se acostaba pronto, como cualquier chico normal. Pasemos a cosas poco normales: Una noche se estrelló un meteorito cerca de su casa mientras dormía.

Obviamente el ruido le despertó, y Ness se levantó. Se peinó, se puso su gorra y después cambio su pijama por sus vaqueros y su gorra. Su madre le dejó ir porque ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

El meteorito estaba envuelto de cintas policiacas y cientos de investigadores y policias tratando de desvelarlo.

No entendían de donde provenía y por qué.

Obviamente Ness no pudo verlo, porque era un chico normal y los guardias se lo impidieron.

A otro al que le llamaba la atención era a su vecino Porky. Tan simple como tu o como yo. Un chico rubio, algo rellenito (para qué nos vamos a engañar, era una bola de grasa), con el pelo largo que incluso dificultaba ver sus ojos y con ropa normal que podriamos usar tu o yo.

A media noche, volvieron a despertar al joven chico. Esta vez fue su vecino. Su hermano pequeño había ido a ver el meteorito y se había perdido, porque, obviamente seguir el único camino posible que existía era complicado para un chico de su edad.

Ness era el único capaz de abrir la puerta de casa por motivos que ni yo logro entender, así que se levantó de su cama de nuevo y fue a la entrada. Su vecino ya había entrado antes de que tocase el pomo.

Fueron hasta el lugar donde se estrelló el meteorito y vieron a Picky, el hermano del rubio.

Iban a marcharse, cuando del meteorito salió una abeja.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Buzz Buzz! Ness, me complace decirte que vas a venir a Magicant.

-¿M-Magi qué? - Respondió el moreno.

-Es un lugar donde aprenderás a controlar poderes psíquicos a la perfección. Despídete de tu familia.

-Supongo que yo no puedo ir...

-Lo siento, Porky. Solo pueden venir psíquicos. Y Ness ha heredado los poderes PSI de su padre.

-¿Mi padre?

-Si. Tu padre también vive en Magicant. Y tiene ataques PSI muy poderosos. Sabe telepatía, por ejemplo.

Y así comenzó su viaje a Magicant.

Cogió su bate de béisbol y su yo-yo. Su mochila donde guardaba todo lo necesario. Sus camisetas y sus gorras, y algun que otro vaquero, y se dirigió a la escuela.

Buzz Buzz le explicó todo lo que tenía que saber.

-Cada persona tiene un poder especial que nadie más suele tener. Algunos tardan instantes en saber cual es. Otros, años. Por ejemplo, Lucas y Claus tienen PK Love. Kumatora y Poo tienen PK StarStorm.

Y después hay poderes comunes, que no todo el mundo tiene. Irás descubriendo los tuyos conforme entrenes.

Existen cuatro casas.

Las personas de diferentes casas no suelen tener relaciones ya que apenas están juntas. Todo lo contrario, suelen odiarse.

Está la casa azul. Itania. A esa casa solo logran entrar los psíquicos más valientes de la escuela. A los que no les importa qué tan duro es el entrenamiento. Los que quieren mejorar como sea. Los que lo dan todos. ¿Te ves con fuerza para entrar en esa casa?

También está la casa verde, conocida por Wishdom. Solo van los más sabios. Se basa en la sabiduría y en el entendimiento. No son fuertes físicamente, pero son ágiles y duros mentalmente. También es dificil entrar en esa casa. Te hacen pruebas bastante duras.

La casa roja, Carroña, es un poco más peculiar. Se basa en la maldad. En la gente falta de corazón. Capaz de sentir la más mínima compasión. Vampiros con sed de sangre. Para entrar allí, tienes que ser un verdadero animal sin alma.

Por último, la casa amarilla. Slynet. Van el resto. Los que no tienen casa. Estudían los poderes psíquicos sin esforzarse demasiado. Son como cualquier otro instituto normal.

¿Tienes claro a qué casa tratarás de entrar? Solo tienes que saber que después no podrás salir.


End file.
